


You were too small I should have known not to leave you alone.

by proboning



Series: I am what you need when you can't find it somewhere else. [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proboning/pseuds/proboning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think it's a bit too hard to find an excerpt for the whole part so here's a real summary: Derek and Stiles gain a pack, Stiles shares his Turning experience, and Derek makes plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were too small I should have known not to leave you alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta, and I'm not too bad at it. Super shout-out to me! I love you, Tawnia. :)  
> You know where to go for the rest.

*****

A week or so after Derek’s mother and sister finished stomping around his new house with paint rollers and curtain swatches, Scott, Jackson, Danny, and Lydia showed up on his front door step; awkward, but with a request.

His dad was right, apparently, because they huddled together on the couch, nervously looking at each other until Lydia rolled her eyes and snapped out “Derek, we want you to be our alpha. And Stiles too, obviously.” Then she sat prim and cool, like her heart wasn’t beating harder at the thought of him saying no.

They had apparently started their own makeshift pack, but none were an alpha, and had no means to become one. So instead they stuck together, watched each other’s backs, and did everything a pack would, just minus the hierarchy. But understanding and friendship aside, they’d need an alpha to survive and feel like a real pack.

Derek didn’t need their bond to feel the excitement rolling off Stiles, but he did to catch the quiet note of longing that bled through, though he could feel Stiles trying to repress it. Derek wanted to say yes, just to make Stiles happy, but he didn’t want to just jump into something like that. He has no idea who these kids are, doesn’t know what they really want.

So he said he and Stiles needed to talk about it, and then offered them some pie and coffee. And a few days later, he and Stiles were still fighting about it. And Stiles had refused to talk to him, and Derek didn’t pout. He’s didn’t. (He still refuses to admit it.) But he did sleep in another bedroom, because Stiles refused to sleep with him.

Stiles thought Derek should let Lydia, Scott, Jackson, and Danny into the pack. He wanted a pack, still does, he wants that unity and the affection and family connection that it brings. Plus he wants to help his friends out. He says Derek can trust them, that they don’t want anything, besides what he and Derek want.

But Derek’s not so sure. It’s doubtful they want to become pack, just so any of them can take over the alpha position. But Derek can’t be positive. Plus Scott has Allison, who comes from a hunter family; there’s no telling what she could be up to. And there’s no way Derek is putting Stiles and his blood family in the position to get hurt or killed.

But Stiles refused to listen, and still thinks Derek is freaking out over nothing. Of course he does. Stiles is adamant about small things when he wants them. This is a whole other ball game. And he wants this, he wants it bad.

So Derek gave it to him. He called the other wolves while Stiles was out, sat them down and explained that he wants to build a pack, wants to trust them; but he has no reason to. So he’s going to try, for Stiles’s sake, but has the choice to turn any of them away if he feels he needs to.

Lydia rolled her eyes, but agreed that he’s right and is doing the smart thing, and Derek doesn’t even have to know her that well to see the way her wolf curls into itself in relief; Danny and Jackson looked a little hurt at the implication they can’t be trusted but nodded in agreement; and Scott fought, said that Derek’s too paranoid and that he’s just going to hurt Stiles if he ends up saying no. Derek had growled in return, and told him he doesn’t have to join if he has a problem; Scott deflated and gave in, but glared at Derek like he was possibly the worst person he’s ever known.

Stiles came home, took one look around the room and burst into the one of the happiest smiles Derek has ever seen. And he knew he made the right choice. If only to see his mate smile like that more.

A month or so later, Derek and Stiles adopt a few more rogue puppies; Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. They were hopeless and cornered by hunters on Derek’s territory. He chased off the hunters, and was close to doing the same to the wolves, but Stiles must have rubbed off on him; because instead he found himself offering them to stay the night. Stiles took one look at Isaac and pleaded with Derek to let them stay.

Let it be said that Derek did try to hold his own against Stiles’s pout and puppy eyes, but he can never say no, it seems. No matter how hard he tries. Plus, Erica is fierce (almost into Lydia levels), and Boyd quickly became Derek’s second (behind Stiles), then Stiles immediately took to Isaac and coddles him like he’s their own pup. It’s obvious Isaac is Stiles’s favourite in the pack, much to Scott’s continued annoyance.

So Derek and his mate have their own pack; a pack of teenagers, really. Most of which, are planning to go to college. Something Derek, and Stiles to a certain degree, disapprove of.

“I don’t like it. We’re barely a pack. Distance will do us nothing but harm.” He speaks low, using the deeper, more authoritative, voice to try and make his pack see his side.

Lydia rolls her eyes, and brushes off Derek’s words. “We understand, Derek. But I, for one, am not sacrificing my education for your insecurities.”

Stiles lashes out a hand to wrap around Derek’s wrist, keeping him back. Derek doesn’t move, but bares his teeth at Lydia. “Look, ok, you all want to go to school, we get that. But there has to be a way for us all to be comfortable.” Stiles looks around at them all, commanding them to listen with a look.

Lydia thins her lips, but crosses her arms, giving Stiles her attention despite her disbelief in a compromise; Jackson deflates at Danny’s steady hand on his thigh; and the rest just look at Stiles for guidance, like always. “Okay, so here’s what I think we should do; all of you who are going to college wait.” Lydia scowls and opens her mouth to disagree but Derek growls and Stiles holds up a hand. “ _Let me finish._ You all wait, at least a semester. School just ended. That gives us until next January to solidify the pack and make us stable enough for such long distances. And during that time, everyone moves in here. All the wolves at least, of course Allison is welcome too.” He glances at Scott when he perks up to ask for his girlfriend.

Everyone stays silent, considering what Stiles has to offer. Slowly, they all agree, leaving (of course) Lydia last. She stares at Stiles for a long time, then at Derek; Derek looks back, completely blank. “Fine. But _one_ semester. And we’re not enough of a pack by then, then we’ll just have to figure something else out for the distance, because I am not missing out on Harvard for this.”

Stiles lets out a minute breath, one only Derek would be able to hear or feel. “Good.” He nods heavily. “Good, okay. There are six rooms; four of which are occupied now. So… Lydia and Erica, you’re sharing a room.” 

The girls look at each other, Lydia’s eyes narrow at Erica, and Erica’s lip curls. “No.” Erica says loudly. “No. I am not sharing a room with her.”

Lydia glares, gearing up for an insulting comeback, but Stiles beats her to it. “Erica, your room is second biggest, after mine and Derek’s; it’s the only one that can fit two beds comfortably. Either you switch, or you share.”

Erica’s brows fall over her eyes. “Why the hell do _I_ have to switch, why can’t you and Derek switch and let Boyd and Isaac share _your_ room?” Her eyes have turned half gold and her mouth is set in defiance.

Derek growls. “Are you an idiot? We are the alphas of this pack. This is _my_ house, _my_ family built it on _my_ land.” He snaps his teeth at her. “You think I’m giving up my bedroom because a beta, one I took in with nothing to gain for myself or my mate, is throwing a stupid fit? If you don’t like the arrangement you can sleep on the porch and Lydia will take your room for herself.” He lets his wolf bleed through to make his voice a deeper growl and his eyes red. “Am I clear?”

Erica physically backs down, slumping and whimpering, tipping her head back in submission. For all of her bravado, she’s ridiculously submissive. It’s a false confidence that will get her nowhere in Derek’s pack. Stiles glances at him, sending a wave of annoyance through the bond, leaning towards Erica to run a finger down her neck; acknowledging her submission and offering comfort.

Predictably, he runs a hand through Isaac’s curls before straightening back out; spoiling is an art Stiles has learned and perfected since Isaac arrived. “It’s settled then. You’ll all move in as soon as possible, and Derek and I will get another bed for Erica and Lydia’s room. Do any of you have questions?” When none are forthcoming Stiles smiles, twining his fingers with Derek’s and pulling him to a chair. “Good. Now let’s watch a movie.”

*****

It’s been three weeks since the whole pack moved into Derek and Stiles’s house, and despite all the tension that surrounded everyone in the beginning, it’s actually working fine. Lydia and Erica seemed to have bonded overnight and the layer of ice between the two has melted, leaving everyone else breathing easier. The rest of the pack appeared to have transitioned perfectly. Danny and Jackson fit themselves in with an effortlessness that seemed forced at first, but quickly became real; Scott is still stiff, but with Stiles helping and Allison staying four out of seven days, he’s beginning to relax and even warm to Derek; Boyd is quiet, but is as relaxed as Danny, if not more- so no one even had to try to like him, it was instant; and Isaac is still Stiles’s favourite, giving him an almost automatic immunity- plus he’s quiet and cares for everyone, so it’s effortless to accept him.

With the new trust building, everyone has opened up; sharing the stories of how they were turned. A few got lucky, like Scott with Deaton: or Jackson and Danny, who were turned and almost immediately realized were mates and were freed; or even Lydia, who was taken to be turned and her parents pulled enough strings to get her out of it, but not until after she was bitten. But then there was the other side; Boyd, Isaac, and Erica. Boyd was turned and sold, but lost his temper and ended up in prison for a year, he only got out because it was overpopulated and he had enough control now; Isaac came from an abusive family, so it was almost a relief to get out, but he was sold and given freedom by his owners, however he had nowhere to go until he met up with Boyd; then Erica, who was given away by her mother to cure her epilepsy, then her mother bought her back, but she neglected Erica enough to make her think running away was the better option; the three of them met and were living in the woods near the Hale territory, but were chased in by the hunters. Which Stiles says was a good thing, anyway.

Derek is a born werewolf, Allison is human, and the only one left is Stiles. He’s managed to skirt around the whole thing for days, but everyone’s been persistent. Especially Scott, who feels he should have been told months ago. He’s finally cornered, though, during movie night.

“C’mon Stiles, everyone else has told their stories, don’t you think it’s your turn?” Lydia looks at him with hard eyes, like she won’t take no for an answer.

“Yeah man. You haven’t even told _me_ , and I’m your best friend, dude.” Scott tacks on.

Everyone turns to look at Stiles, who swallows thickly and pulls Derek’s arm tighter around his shoulders. “No.” Derek states. “He doesn’t want to tell you, he doesn’t have to.”

“Oh that’s not fair,” Erica sneers. “Just because he’s the alpha’s mate he doesn’t have to share like the rest of us? What a joke.”

Derek growls, but Stiles strokes his thigh and sends a wave of reassurance through their bond. “No, you’re right. I should tell you. It’s fair.” But he looks down at his lap, avoiding everyone’s curious eyes.

“Stiles-“ Derek begins but his mate shakes his head, squeezing Derek’s knee comfortingly. He studies Stiles carefully for a minute, coaxing him to meet Derek’s eyes with the hand over his shoulders; he’s scared, and reluctant, but determined. Derek turns to look at the rest of his pack. “You ask no questions and if he doesn’t want to finish, you don’t ask or guilt him to, do you understand.” He demands it, so there’s no room for argument.

Everyone nods, so Derek pulls Stiles as close as he can get, resting his hand on Stiles’s shoulder and squeezing; hoping to ground him and give him comfort. It takes a few minutes of shallow breaths and a too tight grip on Derek’s knee, but Stiles eventually begins talking.

“Well, um, I was one of the first groups of kids to be chosen. I was thirteen, and when the officers, or whatever they like to be called,” He scoffs, rolling his eyes. “showed up. My mom and, um, and my dad refused to let me go.” He pauses, biting his lip, and breathing deep, pretending his voice didn’t crack. “So they… they killed them. Right there; right in front the door.”

The way Stiles whimpers and the snippets of conversations Stiles let’s pass during nightmares makes Derek think Stiles’s mom died slowly. Stiles was forced to watch as his mother suffered on the floor of her own foyer, and she was forced to watch two men subdue (probably with violence) her thirteen year old son and take him away.

Stiles is quiet for a long time, everyone else looking anywhere but at their alpha. Allison has herself wrapped around Scott, stroking through his hair. He must not have heard what really happened to his best friend’s parents. Derek’s attention snaps back to his mate when he clears his throat. “So, I was taken, like you. And I was bitten,” Stiles side eyes Derek before flushing a little. “I was creeped on a bit-”

“Creeped on?” Derek interrupts, deadpan, with a frown.

Stiles’s eyes widen. “It was fine. It was nothing.”

“Stiles.” It’s almost a growl, but never quite reaches that level with him. Stiles just looks at him, eyes big and so brown. Derek sighs, tightening his hand for a second. “Later.”

Stiles sighs and slides his hand between Derek’s legs so his fingers are curled under the bottom of his thigh. “So I was bitten and was a little… touch and go for a few days, but eventually the bite took so I was moved to the training program. They branded me, and all of this stuff you already know. I was trained, I was sold, I ended up breaking a bunch of my owner’s things. My clumsiness was _not_ cured with the bite.” He shrugs. “They kicked me out, I didn’t have anywhere to go, I didn’t know how to survive. So I just hid around town. Then Derek found me and I stayed with the Hales. That’s it. That’s my story.” 

Stiles shrugs again and slaps Derek’s knee and uses it to get up. He mumbles something about a root beer float before fleeing to the kitchen without meeting anyone’s gaze or asking if anyone needs anything. Derek clenches his jaw and looks at his pack. Everyone is mostly looking at the floor, subdued and hurting for their alpha. “You guys put in a movie, something he’ll like, and I’m going to go talk to him; make sure he’s okay.”

Derek leaves his pack quietly arguing over what Stiles’s favourite movie is and silently enters the kitchen to find Stiles watching a carton of ice cream melt. Derek reaches out a tentative hand to his mate’s back, flattening his palm when Stiles doesn’t pull away. He stands close to Stiles’s back, brackets him in with his arms, and rests his chin on his shoulder, not speaking but letting Stiles know he’s there.

Stiles’s whole body twitches and he turns around in Derek’s grasp to bury his face in Derek’s neck. Derek moves his hands from the counter to wrap his arms around his mate. He can feel how warm Stiles’s cheeks flush and hear the little hiccup breaths he makes as he tries not to cry. Derek stands there, gripping Stiles’s hip and rubbing a hand up and down his back at a steady rhythm. He might not have given so many details, but telling what he did still brought him back to the past; where it hurts, where neither of them want him to be.

Like any other time, it only takes a few minutes for Stiles to compose himself. He takes a deep breath and pulls away from Derek, taking a big step and closing his eyes for a second. He reaches out to a drawer for a spoon, but Derek sees his shaking hand and grabs his fingers. “Sit down. It’s fine, I’ll make it.” He speaks low, and watches Stiles’s face intently. Stiles licks his lips and nods, but making no move to take his hand back. Derek brings Stiles’s fingers to his lips to kiss, then lets Stiles’s arm fall.

Derek pops a few bags of popcorn, pulls down bowls to pour them in, and then a bag of chips. He brings the snacks out to the pack, noticing the opening menu for one of the classic Batman movies, then moves back to the kitchen for drinks. He gives Stiles his root beer float and takes out sodas for everyone else; piling them all in one arm so he can take Stiles’s hand with the other. 

He hands the drinks out and pulls Stiles down next to him on the empty couch; they barely have time to get comfortable before Isaac sprawls himself next to Stiles, mostly on top of him, really. Stiles smiles a little, humming quietly as he buries his fingers in Isaac’s curls. Isaac burrows closer and smashes his face into Stiles’s side, if he got any closer, he and Stiles would become one person. The movie begins, hardly getting five minutes in before Jackson and Scott start bickering about who plays the best Batman, and then to who’s the best villain.

It’s almost normal; the only things missing are Stiles’s fighting with them, and Erica kicking them to get them to shut up. 

And, now it’s only Stiles’s comments.

Scott’s still whimpering over Erica catching him hard on the jaw, but everything else is quiet. “Obviously Heath Ledger as the Joker was the best villain.” Stiles throws out, keeping his eyes on the screen as everyone turns towards him. Derek smiles and he can feel the tension dissipate as everyone finally relaxes. Stiles slips his hand under Derek’s shirt, cold fingers leeching Derek’s warmth. Yeah, normal.

*****

Derek felt the quiet note of worry and apprehension coming through his and Stiles’s bond throughout the entire Batman movie, and Star Trek after that. To the rest of the pack Stiles probably seemed fine, a little quiet, but perfectly okay. But Derek’s better at reading Stiles than that. He could see the thin lines around Stiles’s mouth and the miniscule amount of tension in his shoulders.

Stiles quietly slips into their room after making sure the rest of the pack went to sleep, and that the lights were all off. He changes and brushes his teeth while Derek waits in their bed, arms crossed and staring at the wall. He stares at Derek carefully as he gets into bed, but Derek waits until he’s situated under the covers before speaking.

“I said we’d talk later. It’s later.”

Stiles sighs. “Can we not do this Derek? It doesn’t concern you. It was before we met.”

He can feel his eyes and jaw tighten, but ignores it. “Stiles, everything that has ever happened to you concerns me. So yes, we have to do this.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, and himself onto his side, facing away from Derek. “Your uncle freaked me out. That’s it.”

Derek moves without thinking about it, leaning over Stiles’s shoulder so he can see his mate’s eyes. “What do you mean Peter freaked you out?”

“It was nothing he just- he was saying weird things. Like, how he’d rather have me for himself and that I was going to make a perfect wolf.” He shrugs. “I dunno. He was weird. And he bit my wrist instead of my abdomen. It was one of the reasons why I was so close to dying.”

“Your wrist.” Derek’s wolf is angry. Wrists are much more intimate than anywhere else. The fact his uncle bit Stiles there, to turn him, is unacceptable.

“Yeah. And he- he tried taking me. When I was better, was going to buy me himself but-” Stiles’s breathing hitches. “but he was caught sneaking into my room. The government is fucked up, but molestation is one thing they won’t condone. So they sent me away.”

Derek’s wolf wants blood. Peter’s blood. He tried to force Stiles as his mate, wanted to do things to Stiles that are disgusting. Illegal. Abusive in the worst way. He can feel himself trembling, wolf fighting for the shift, but he breathes. He breathes deep, Stiles’s sent mingling with his own, feels Stiles’s flesh beneath _his_ fingers. He takes back control, promising his wolf _another day, don’t worry, we’ll get him another day_. It’s appeasing. For now.

Instead, he gently turns Stiles over, kissing his chin and nuzzling into his neck. Stiles breathes, maybe doing the same as Derek, taking comfort in the way their scents mix together. Making them _one_ , marking them as each other’s. Stiles buries his fingers into Derek’s hair, pulling him off enough to push him onto his back.

Stiles scoots over, lying on top of Derek, and tangling their legs together. He settles, laying his head over Derek’s heart for a closer sound, and his hand over Derek’s ribs to feel it beating.

Derek pulls the blanket over them, then wraps his arms around Stiles’s back; to keep him there and close, and to get his warmth all around his mate.

He breathes; deep and sometimes painful breaths until Stiles is asleep. Stiles mumbles quietly, something about pizza and Superman. Good dreams tonight. Derek looks down at Stiles’s gaping mouth and fluttering eyelids, making a decision. Tomorrow he’ll begin planning a way to take down his uncle. It’s time he pays for what he’s done, not only to Stiles, but to everyone else. His family and the families of the kids he’s turned and even murdered.

It’s going to be hard, getting Peter out of the public and government’s eye; but Derek is smarter than he gets credit for. His wolf is burning under his skin, thirsty for revenge, and he won’t stop until Peter’s gone. And Derek’s glad; he’s happy for that. Peter will pay, and Stiles (and himself) can sleep easier.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: _Lucie, Too_ by Now, Now
> 
> Ok, um, this didn't take as long as I thought it would, _however_ , um, I haven't even began my next installment. I like to have a general outline of where I want to go next, and right now all I have is a main idea. Which doesn't get me very far. :/ So the long absence will be between here and then. :'(
> 
> Ok, so this was originally going to be the big story of how Stiles was turned and what he went through (which is a lot), and it was going to be in depth, but then I realized that this is all mostly in Derek’s pov. So you see my problem here, right? He wasn’t there and doesn’t know what Stiles was feeling and stuff. So I decided to give a sort of vague, but still gives the gist of what happened, sort of story time. And I’ll write a flashback chapter/part later. From _Stiles’s_ pov.
> 
> Also, I read a fic a while back, and forgive me for forgetting which it is, but the author wrote that is was common for an alpha mate to pick a favourite beta [Isaac isn’t a beta here, buuuut], and theirs was Isaac and I just really love the idea of Stiles taking to Isaac and babying him to death.
> 
> I still don't know how to embed a link, but here's some stuff you might wanna know. It's all random and probably not essential to the series: https://docs.google.com/document/d/14nfxXv1H23W9134ztbOG6ptckA70juz3wmLzjs1oFb0/edit [if it doesn't work, please tell me]
> 
> Omg! I almost forgot my disclaimer! I don't own Teen Wolf. I don't really want to. It would probably be disastrous if I did. :/


End file.
